Heartbreak Warfare
by BigFan4242
Summary: Who would of guessed the same time Carlos's heart broke Rocque Records would be under siege? Inspired by the song by John Mayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Heartbreak Warfare**

**Author: The one and only *trumpet plays* BigFan4242!**

**Pairing(s): Carlos/Logan, slight Kendall/James**

**Summary: Who would of guessed the same time Carlos's heart broke Roque Studios would be under siege?**

**Ratings: PG-14 or PG-13. Not sure.**

**Warning(s): Language… for now.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Big Time Rush is not mine (yet ;D) and I am not making a profit off this. This fic is mine but the characters and the show Big Time Rush is not mine. But if Time Rush was mine, oh boy XD**

**Mood: Happy but sore :D**

**Listening to: Breakeven- The Script.**

**Author's Note: Inspired by the song Heartbreak Warfare by John Mayor (An awesome song, yes it is. Yes it is) Big thanks to the awesome Kristina-wa for beataing it, Your awesome Kris-wa. All the girlies on he forum, you guys are awesome :)**

_**Carlos's POV**_

_You know I always wondered…_

_I always wondered about all those men and women. The ones who fight in wars that we call "soldiers". I always had so many questions about them. So many things that I wondered about them. Like, how they fought in all the pain they were feeling. Pain I've probably have never felt in my entire life. Conditions that'd kill almost anyone but them and maybe the person who caused the problem. Even how they handled everything like it was all normal when if I was in their situation would have panicked and screamed my head off. But I was as weak as a twig. I barely had any bravery/dignity/courage in myself, EVER. But oh boy didn't I wish I had some, especially when I decided to admit my secret to him. But I didn't, that was actually the time when I felt just completely weak inside and out. And I could never change that, no matter how much I wanted to._

My heart shattered into a million pieces at the sight of Logan's reaction to my words. He mouth stayed shut as his eyes narrowed gunning me down making me feel ashamed of myself. I already knew what he was thinking without him even saying it. I saw it all in his face. His face, right there. The one that caused shivers down my spine. Filled with disgust, shame, and disappointment.

"W-what?" he stuttered but he obviously heard me the first time. By the way his face turned I knew he heard me. But I just ignored it and took in a deep breath trying to repeat what I just said.

"I-I love you Logan. A lot." I repeated to him, trying my best to make it clearer and more understandable so I wouldn't have to repeat again. But it still came out crackly, pain filled, and as soft as a whisper. I quickly shut my mouth unable to talk anymore looking at him hoping to see if his reaction would change, which it did. But not how I wanted it to be. I stepped about one inch backwards afraid over what he was going to do next. I've knew Logan for like 10 years and I was positive he wouldn't hurt even a fly, most importantly his best friend. But he never seemed that mad. He never made that kind of face. He never knew his best friend _loved _him. Who knew how much he could of changed in that one moment. I moved my hand towards his shoulder but he pushed it away his face now filled with confusion.

"I'm not gay." he replied before leaving me to clean up my broken heart.

A feel of someone strangling me came across my throat as I quickly jumped up from the couch, the pain stinging my eyes making me choke. _I must of fallen asleep while I was crying_, I assumed as the feel continued to grow practically sucking the life out of my body. I coughed a couple of times to see if it was just something in my throat, but that didn't seem to be the case. Maybe I was really being strangled to death? I let out a sigh blinking my eyes a few times. No one was there, and I was utterly alone. I got up trying to fight through the pain getting up running inside the hallway. A cloud of black smoke rose above me as I tried to breathe as much clean air there was left. I quickly scurried to the only non-contaminated place trying to figure what was causing this.

_"If only Logan was here." _I admitted in what was a soft as a whisper. My mind went completely blank not being able to function due to the fear that just consumed it. I let out a few tainted breaths turning around to the noise of crackling snaps. A bright amber light was right underneath the jet colored puffs as I finally figured what was going on.

Rocque Records was on fire. And it was blocking the only way I could escape.

**Dun…. Dun… DUN!!! HAHA**

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Heartbreak Warfare

**Author: **The one and only *trumpet plays* BigFan4242!

**Pairing(s): **Carlos/Logan, Kendall/James

**Warning(s): **Language. Slash. Angst. Bad situations.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Big Time Rush is not mine and I am not making a profit off this. Heartbreak Warfare isn't mine either (no matter how I beg) and neither is the name 'Fab Four', nor am I comparing anyone to anyone (;D)

**Mood: **Indifferent :/

**Listening to:** I'm Not Gonna Teach Him to Dance With You-Glee Cast (Darren Criss is superamazingfantastic)

**Author's Note: **So, uh wow. I haven't updated this story in like a whole freaking year plus a few months. Anyways looking my updation number it's been awhile. I kind of went back and forth with different sites and fandoms before remembering where I started. I'm going to try and write more often now, hopefully you like this chapter :)

Thanks to _Sxcsami_ fyi, because quite frankly her review and many others were the reason why I started writing again. So all of you, thanks you.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

I feel my legs go all wobbly. They feel like jell-o and can barely support me while I stand. Everything hurts; my lungs feel like they're going to explode and my body feels like a giant wildfire is happening inside. I turn behind me and cough a bit what seems to be blood. It makes me feel a bit better but then there's a burning pain inside of me shortly afterwards.

Seeing the fire coming closer I turn around and head for the outside. I'm trying really hard not to scream but every once I have to stuff part of my fist in my mouth to shut me up. Screaming is a force of habit for me, it was so weird not screaming this moment but I had to keep in all the non-killing air inside of me.

I look back just for a sec to see the fire past my vomit, it looks pretty cool and I have to force myself to keep running. My legs ache since they were once so wobbly but I just keep running. I have to run, there's nothing left to do but stay away from the fire. I make a turn and notice what use to be numerous couches and chairs, past where I was sleeping before. Then something hits me.

There was a _door_ there.

I look around and run across the room to look for this door tearing at the walls at the fact I'm unable to see anything with all this smoke. These are the moments where a person wishes they had superpowers. Or like, a fairy to give super powers. My nails were at every space of wall as I searched, finally reaching a doorknob. I quickly opened it and ran outside of that place.

Air, oh my gosh it felt so, so good.

Quickly I looked around and walked towards where I recalled the exit was, this seemed like a bad movie actually. The whole life to death situation, and heck there was even heartbreak at some point. If I got through this alive I'd need to write this as a screenplay. Or get Logan to do it assuming he's the one with an A in English-

Logan. Kendall. James.

If I barely got out alive my mind wondered what happened to them. My best friends, we were like the Fab Four, the three musketeers plus one. They couldn't have gotten hurt, or even worse… died. My life would of been ruined.

Instead of escaping I decided to make that my one goal, to find my buddies.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I look at James feeling him hold my hand, his overall touch making me melt yet feel calm inside. I'm grateful while this was happening he was right next to me, well I can't say just next to me assuming we were making out but still. I was glad to be near him during this, I wouldn't be able to bear to think he was hurt. I loved him too much.

"What happened?" I mouthed as he looked at me; it felt weird not being the leader this time. Usually in these type of things I would be the one in the front leading everyone through it and trying to find an exit. Trying way too hard to hide how scared I was deep down inside. It felt nice not having to hide anymore. I whimpered a bit and held his arm clutching onto it. James looked down at me and laughed.

"I've never seen this Kendall before," he told me as I smiled at him. He ruffled my hair and moved his arm up to wrap around me, "its okay, we'll find an exit."

I liked this better, James being the brave one. He was even hotter than before, "All right." I answered back before looking up at everything again. I hated fire, ever since that accident with my dad burning up our house after a fight fires would scared the crap out of me. I hated them, "I wonder were the guys are."

James laughed and kissed my forehead, he seemed so sure about everything. Even his eyes had no glare of fear in them.

I wish I was more like him right now.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I have a pounding headache, and everything is so filled with smoke that I'd barely be able to see my hand even if it was right in front of me. The sound of water dripping is in the distance and I'm confused because the only way smoke would be here is if it was really hot. Why would water be here? Part of me thinks it's just a dream, but this seemed far too real to be just a dream-

I move my wrists a bit and realize their tied, and there's something in my mouth. It feels like cloth, and then I realize that someone has tied me up. What is this a movie? I look up and see a man pouring water on a bunch of little flames incoherently cursing. He seems stressed, like something bad happened. I have no clue what happened besides Carlos telling me he loved me.

Oh right, god dammit. Everything's coming back now, and my headache just gets even worse. I rub attempt to move while so the man turns with this look that reminds me of a mad man or something. For some reason I have a feeling he's going to pop a knife out and slit my throat. But he just looks at me before dumping some more water on the flames extinguishing the last bits of it.

"You're awake." He begins as I look at him, his face covered in ashes and his body slightly burned. I would offer to help him out but I can't move or speak, "Good, I kind of could tell you weren't dead but I'm glad to know you're pretty much okay."

Pretty much? I feel a sharp pain to my right wrist, so I assume it's broken. I try to lift it up so I could examine it but I realize again my hands are tied. The man looks at me and nods his head, he knows it's broken. I wonder if he has something to do with it, "Yeah, when you were running you fell. I picked you up and lead you here."

I don't believe anything this guy is saying. If he really was trying to save me why'd he tie me up? I want to ask some questions but the gag is preventing me from saying a word. Instead I lean more onto the wall and attempt to move my hands onto my lap to keep an eye at my broken wrist. The man looks at me for awhile and smiles before sitting right in front of me.

"Okay, you want answers don't you?" he says as I furrow an eyebrow, it's like he read my mind, "I made a big mistake man. Really big, I mean a mistake that will ruin my life. You're going to be the fix to it, well part of it anyways. I'm going to fix everything; I can't go back to my old life. Not again."

Everything this guy is saying is confusing. So many questions fill my head but I can't ask them. It makes my head just ache even more.

So I just nod and for the first time in my life pray that someone comes in to save me.

* * *

**Ahh, poor, poor guys. Hopefully they end up okay in the end- Wait a sec, I'm the on planning this. Mmm...**

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-** Okay so I'm going to clear this little part up 'cause it might be confusing. So The first point of view, Ashton. He's the dude Logan sees in the last chapter who's throwing water at the fires. Aka the nutty guy who's mumbling nonsense and broke Logan's wrist (Aha he's not such a bad guy. Crazy yes, but you'll see why here). Just clearing that up.

So yeah, I hope you guys like this chapter 'cause it really sucks and you guys are so awesome and are worth better than my shizz(:

**Warning(s):** Angst. Pirate language. Boy and Boy loving.

* * *

**Ashton's POV**

I look at him sleeping.

He's so peaceful while he's asleep. His eyes are closed as his eyelashes flutter onto his cheekbones. His mouth is open just a bit as he makes these cute little hiccupy noises every once in awhile. He looks like he's in total bliss while he's asleep. Like he's having a wonderful dream that should never end.

He looks like a little boy, my little boy. Before my wife took him away from me when she ran away from home.

I look at Logan and ruffle his hair sitting right next to him as his body leaned to my side. I felt him breathe onto my neck, it warming me up from the coldness of a winter's night. I felt so bad I was doing this to him, what I did to everyone. I didn't mean to cause all this chaos. But I was lost, hopeless. This seemed like the only solution.

"Hey, hey Logan," I whispered as he stirred a bit still sleeping. I felt bad disturbing him but I wanted him to wake up. I continued to shake him as he slowly tried to open his eyes, "Logan, wake up please."

Brown was seeping through slits. He was trying to get up but was too exhausted to. I noticed him jiggle his wrists a bit before wincing at some pain. I felt especially bad for that. I broke his wrist and I couldn't get help for him 'cause that'd mean me getting arrested. I didn't want him to be hurt, but I couldn't get arrested either. As he woke up he looked at me soon narrowing his eyes to the ground. His eyes were filled with weariness, anger, and fear. They again reminded me of my son again.

"Hey Logan," I began as he continued to look down to the ground his teeth clenched onto the gag I covered his moth with. He lifted his legs up and rested his head onto his knees, "if you promise not to scream I'll take out the gag. Will you promise me you won't do that?"

Immediately he looked up. I had caught his attention. He nodded his head as a muffling sound came from his gag. I didn't know if I could believe him or not. By the one too many similarities with my son I was scared he wasn't going to do as I asked him to, "Are you going to scream? Promise me won't." I asked as he shook his head answering question before nodding his head to answer question two. He even tried to point to his heart with his hands. He looked like a spaz, it was kind of cute, "Okay, I'm going to do it."

Carefully I guided my hands to the back of his head trying to undo the knot behind it. I can't believe how intricate I made this knot. I was even struggling to undo it.

As it fell I grabbed it in my hands placing it right next to me preparing myself just in case he did anything that'd make me want to blast his brains out (which I wouldn't do! I didn't have a gun on me right now anyways). But he didn't do anything. He just sat there staring at me. His face blank of any emotion.

Well, he actually looked confused. Very, very confused.

"I'll let you ask any question," I began as he nodded still squirming from his bonds. He kept doing that all night, even when he was asleep. It was almost as if he thought he could throw a Houdini trick on me and magically escape the rope and run away, "anything. You name it."

He nodded and gave me a slight smile obviously a bit happy with his new freedom. He wasn't ultimately free but it was better than the situation he was in before hand, "Uh, what's your name?"

I grinned, "Ashton." I replied to him as he nodded, "You're Logan right? You're in that boy band." he nodded again, "The smart one. I always see you reading when I'm walking around."

He furrowed an eyebrow, "What?"

"I work here," I began ruffling his hair again. I felt him wince while I did so, like I was going to hurt him. I wasn't that big of a monster. I wasn't a monster at all. I didn't do this on purpose. It was an accident. I really didn't mean for things to go this bad. But in today's society sadly nothing was just an a accident. Everything had a punishment written to it, "well I used to work here."

"That... that doesn't explain anything. What happened? I'm pretty sure Griffin or Gustavo didn't ask you to burn down the building."

Ha, his sarcasm was funny. It made me laugh a bit, "They didn't. I did this all by myself." I sighed heavily and laid my head onto his shoulder. Today was a long day and I was far too tired to stay awake. My body ached, and I felt burns run all over my hands making them sting with even the slightest of touch, "I mean, I had a breakdown."

"Breakdown?"

"Yeah, you must know how it goes." I began as he shook his head staring at me wide eyed, "When they told me that I was going to be laid off I just couldn't believe it. I had been working here for the past six years, with so many of these boy bands coming in and out." I wrapped my arms around my body and hugged my myself, "I worked so hard, better than majority of the people here. And the way did it too, it was so cold. They knew there was recession, how hard it would be for me to live life without a job right now. They knew what I had been through. The fact they fired me well, it just made me go a bit insane."

"A bit?" Logan said rolling his eyes. I laughed again, "Okay, what did you mean by you needed me to fix everything? How could I fix everything?"

"I'm keeping you here." he looked up at me and furrowed an eyebrow. That look of fear and shock increased ten fold that one moment, "You're as I could say, hostage. I'm not going to let you go until they promise me things will go back to normal."

He looked at me and shook his head, "No... you can't do that. I-I'm you're h-hostage?" I nodded my head as he shook his, "No. This isn't happening. T-that's so messed up.."

"Logan, calm down."

"No!" he screamed twisting his body to the to face me his body jumping up his eyes the size of discs. He threw his arms in the air as he gritted his teeth. It looked almost as if Logan wanted to strangle me, "You are crazy! You burned down a building for your job. You almost killed people just so you can keep your lousy job. My body isn't going to be the same since I can't medical attention." his voice was poison, it hurt way too much to listen to, "You didn't have a breakdown, you're psychotic. Taking me hostage isn't going to save you, nothing will!"

"Logan, calm down." I repeated.

"Calm down! I can't calm down; I'm stuck in a room with a crazy person!" he glared at me, "You are some kind of sick human being."

No.

He did not just say that.

"It's no surprised why they fired you!"

And that's when it happened.

Another breakdown came in and all hell broke loose.

**Carlos' POV**

My leg hurts and I want to go to sleep.

But I keep walking. I think of all those long journeys I heard in school s as I did this. Like explorers on there way to a new island or merchants ready to sell their goods. Each of those people had a goal to their traveling, like me. Except I wasn't looking for some island or some money or someone to barter with. I was looking for my friends. To make sure they were okay and that nothing bad had happened to them. 'Cause oh boy if something bad did happen I'd go insane.

"Logan? Carlos? Where are you guys?"

I knew that voice.

It was Kendall's voice.

He was okay. Well, he could talk. Which was enough for me be to sort of happy with.

"Kendall? Kendall where are you?" I asked cupping my hands together to get louder. I tried to go towards their voices. To follow where he was and try to catch up with him. I prayed James was with him, or Logan. Heck all three of them together would just make my day.

I walked past a hallway seeing a shadow coming up quickly. I couldn't walk anymore, everything was shutting down and refusing to get back up without a little time of rest. The shadows just kept coming though; they were coming closer and closer, "Carlos? You there dude?"

"I'm here!" I screamed gasping for air shortly afterwards. I couldn't breathe, "I'm here!"

I felt their presence. They were almost here. I was jumping inside; I couldn't believe I had finally found them! This was how the merchants felt, the travelers. This was the amazing feeling they felt when they realized their goal had been done.

Finally the shadows owners arrived. Kendall came in first, a smile to his face as he quickly ran up to me pulling me into a tight hug. Another shadow was behind him. He wasn't alone, someone had came with him.

It was James.

He hugged me too.

After that no more shadows.

"Oh my god Carlos we thought we lost you." Kendall whispered as I felt James join in the hug, his arm on top of his arm as he pulled me closer to him. Kendall was crying, as odd as it was he crying. No one ever saw Kendall Knight cry, despite anything. I hugged him back and smoothed out his hair letting his tears soak up in my shirt, "Are you alone where's Logan?"

Logan.

"H-he's not with you?" I stuttered as Kendall quickly let go of our hug, his eyes staring into mine. They were filled with panic, and his face looked identical to his mom's when she was in panic mode, "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Oh my god," Kendall threw his head back and rubbed his temples, "Oh my god. Oh my god. What if he's hurt? I mean we barely made it out alive, how would Logan be handling this? What if he died."

"Kendall stop it." I was about to scream. The even mention of Logan possibly being dead got me sick to my stomach. That couldn't had happened; Logan was smart. He could of handled himself. He could of handled anything, "He's okay. When we find him he's going to be okay."

As Kendall kept sobbing I looked up to James who ran a hand through his hair closing his eyes in obvious frustration. I patted Kendall's back as he cried. For some reason I felt as if James and Kendall traded spots.

"We have to find him," James mouthed as we both looked at him. He sucked in a breath and eyed us both, the look of a leader etched across his face, "that's what we're going to do. We're going to find him. We're going to leave here as a group no matter what the stakes are."

I nodded my head. That sounded like a perfect idea.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
